lostpediafandomcom-20200229-history
Through the Looking Glass-Enhanced transcript
Jimpoz is responsible for this transcription. Through the Looking Glass, Part I Act One (Jack is on an airplane) This is a flash forward it takes place sometime after the crash of Oceanic Flight 815. Something is really troubling Jack he has never been much of a drinker. He was also seen with a cocktail on Oceanic Flight 815 but at that time, his father just died. (turbulence) Looks like a bumpy ride but Jack doesn't seem to mind. (Jack looks at a newspaper clipping) It's unclear what the article says but a popular theory is that it's about a man from New York who was found dead in Los Angeles. (Jack driving) This episode is entitled "Through the Looking Glass" A reference to the book by Lewis Carroll his sequel to Alice's Adventures in Wonderland and a story that explores the theme of mirror opposites. Clearly, Jack is in great despair a mirror opposite of Jack, the leader on the island we've come to know and love. (Jack dials a cellphone) It's a mystery as to whom Jack is calling but the voicemail would indicate he's calling someone in LA's 310 area code. (Jack hears the car crash on the 6th Street Bridge) We've seen Jack rescue people from a crash once before that was on the island speaking of which here we are. The Oceanic survivors are leaving their beach camp because they know the Others are coming to kidnap their pregnant women. The Others are a community comprised of people who have lived on the island for some time. They can't reproduce women on the island die during pregnancy. Sayid, Jin, and Bernard are staying behind to ambush the Others. (Sayid: "They're both excellent shots...and highly motivated.") That's right, all three are highly motivated and well qualified Sayid was in the Iraqi republican guard Jin was a strong-arm enforcer (Still photo of Jin pops out of the caption) for his father-in-law and Bernard is an avid pheasant hunter. (Still photo of Bernard pops out of the caption) Jack is leading everyone to a radio tower to disable Danielle Rousseau's distress signal. (Still photo of Danielle pops out of the caption) Danielle is the crazy French woman who has been living on the island for 16 years. Once they disable the signal they'll try to call for help with a satellite phone. But before they can make the call Charlie must complete a dangerous mission. (Still photo of Charlie pops out of the caption) Out of love for Claire and his friends (Still photo of Claire pops out of the caption and joins Charlie's) Charlie has risked his life to save them by diving down to the ocean floor (Claire's photo disappears; Charlie's remains) to the underwater Looking Glass station to disable the Others' radio jamming device. Sun is pregnant — and a target for the Others. But she has an even greater concern if she stays on the island she will likely die during pregnancy. This is Naomi (Still photo of Naomi pops out of the caption) she is new to the island. We don't know much about her. She claims to be on a rescue mission to find Desmond. (Still photo of Desmond pops out of the caption and joins Naomi's) Her helicopter crashed and she parachuted to safety. She said she launched from a freighter (Desmond's photo disappears; Naomi's remains) 80 nautical miles away and if they can contact the freighter with her fancy phone they have a chance of being rescued. But first things first… Jack Shephard must lead his flock out of camp. There's a lot happening on the island and we'll get to it all after the title flies through. Act Two While there's a break in the credits here's a bit more info on Naomi. She claims to have been hired by Desmond's long-lost (Still photo of Desmond pops out of the caption) and very well-to-do girlfriend Penny Widmore. Penny wants to find Desmond – desperately. (Jack: "Hopefully") Hopefully, yes but Charlie is havin' a bad day in the Looking Glass station. Juliet is the woman Naomi doesn't trust. (Still photo of Juliet pops out of the caption) She's a fertility specialist who worked for the Others but now she's with our gang. This scary dude is Ben Linus the leader of the Others. He's about to get some news he won't like. (Mikhail: "You told us The Looking Glass was inoperable.") Juliet has deceived Ben. (Still photo of Juliet pops out of the caption) She was to be working for him undercover but that's not the case. Well… Juliet also told the survivors that the Others were coming to kidnap pregnant women for their own research so Ben and his gang are about to get duped. Three tents are marked leading the others to believe that pregnant women are inside them But the only thing those tents contain is loads of dynamite from the Black Rock. The Black Rock is a 19th century slave ship that is mysteriously land-locked in the jungle. But that is a back-story for another time. life at the beach is about to get interesting. (The Losties blow up two of the three marked tents) An "A" for effort guys, but not good enough the survivors are getting restless. But don't panic just yet Jack vowed he'd lead his people to safety and that's what he intends to do. Act Three (Jack: right) Jack is being treated for injuries at St. Sebastian Hospital in Los Angeles the same hospital where he practices medicine. St. Sebastian is a protector from the plague. This is Sarah. She and Jack have a complicated history. Coincidentally, Jack met Sarah when she was in a car accident and was brought to this ER. She was paralyzed with no hope for recovery. Jack promised Sarah he'd fix her and he did. But Jack became obsessed with his work and fixing all of his patients which left little time for Sarah so their marriage crumbled. (On the island, the Losties see only two explosions in the distance) Jack has a situation on his hands but he's sticking to his plan. He's taking his people to the radio tower where they hope to call Naomi's freighter and get rescued. (Rose: "If you say live together die alone to me Jack, I'm gonna punch you in your face.") "Live Together, Die Alone" is the mantra which Jack impressed upon everyone back in Season One. In that moment Jack stepped into his role as their leader and calmed their fears. Welcome back to the Looking Glass station at the bottom of the ocean. This is one of several science stations built by the DHARMA Initiative a group of scientists who, years ago studied the island's unique properties. Charlie was once a bass player in a one-hit wonder band. But he's not exactly getting the rock star treatment from these undersea sisters. As a musician Charlie knows a thing or two about jammin' appropriate that he finds himself in this situation. Charlie is very sure of himself and his ability to complete the mission. That's because (Charlie: "I die") he's already accepted his inevitable death as foretold by Desmond. (Still photo Desmond pops out of the caption) Tom is also known as "Mr. Friendly" (Still photo of Tom pops out of the caption) and while at this particular time he may not be living up to his nickname he is known for his congenial disposition. Mr. Friendly was very polite when he asked Michael to hand over his son Walt (Still photo of Walt pops out of the caption) he gave Kate a dress to wear in captivity and he tossed the football around with Jack. However… he has been at the center of just about every conflict between our gang and the Others. So make no mistake he is not REALLY all that friendly. Karl is the boyfriend (Still photo of Karl pops out of the caption) of Ben's "adopted" daughter Alex. (Still photo of Alex pops out of the caption) And while Alex is unaware of it she is in fact the biological daughter of the crazy French woman, Danielle. (Still photo of Danielle pops out of the caption and joins Alex's) More on the two of them later ‘cuz right now Papa is very angry. Act Four It's not easy being the leader of the Others. Many people among his group including this man his long-term advisor Richard Alpert are beginning to question his priorities and challenge his decisions. Pregnant women among his people are dying and his plan to take the pregnant women among the survivors has failed and ended in bloodshed. His rebellious daughter and her boyfriend have betrayed him Juliet – a woman he trusted has double-crossed him and now the island faces a threat from outsiders. Not a good day for Ben. Alas, he must take action. Ben draws a mean triangulated map and speaking of triangles there's a considerable love triangle that has been geometrically surrounding Jack, Kate, and Sawyer for quite some time. (Kate: "Something's wrong.") Sawyer is a bit surly today that's because he killed a man the day before and is keeping it to himself. (Kate: "Since when do you call me 'Kate'?") Sawyer usually calls Kate "Freckles." Oh, and by the way Kate and Sawyer have been hooking up since they were held captive by the Others. No, Desmond is not grabbing a siesta. Charlie belted him with a boat oar when Desmond offered to take his place and swim down to the Looking Glass. Charlie was determined to fulfill Desmond's vision and save his friends. Now would be a good time to take that dive and escape the sharp-shooting Mikhail (Still photo of Mikhail pops out of the caption) affectionately known as "Patchy." As Desmond swims to the Looking Glass let's clue you in on how this guy can see the future. Desmond spent 3 years on the island in an underground DHARMA station until it was destroyed by a big explosion leaving Desmond with the uncanny ability to see flashes of the future. Of course, Desmond's most significant vision is the heroic death of our friend Charlie. To cover for Desmond Charlie is playing a cover of his own the Top-40 hit "You All Everybody" as once performed by his band, Drive Shaft. But the reviews at this station are not positive. Act Five We're back at St. Sebastian and Jack, despite his grizzly appearance, seems eager to get back to work. Coincidentally, Jack's father was once Chief of Surgery at this very hospital until Jack ratted him out for performing surgery while intoxicated. His father then disappeared to Australia and drank himself to death. Now it's Jack who appears to be in an altered state. (Dr. Hamill: "Gary Nadler is doing the surgery at six AM.") Ah, a little LOST Easter egg here Dr. Gary Nadler shares a last name with our pheasant-hunting commando (Still photo of Bernard pops out of the caption) Bernard Nadler. We should also point out the patient Jack wants so desperately to fix has a similar spinal cord injury to the one that afflicted Jack's ex-wife, Sarah. (Sawyer: "I ain't askin permission.") Jack and Sawyer have always been rivals. But right now, Jack is feeling uneasy about leaving his friends at the beach and he doesn't want to lose anyone else. Sawyer, on the other hand, wants to go and he has some demons to purge. Now throw Kate into the mix and the love triangle is in full play. And there's a new kid on the block Juliet. (Jack kisses Juliet) Hang on everybody our triangle has just become a quadrangle. Charlie is on the verge of another hit in more ways than one. Actually, those lyrics came from a poem penned by Dominic Monaghan shown here portraying our much-loved hero Charlie Pace. Hey – look who just popped in It's Mikhail… a.k.a. "Patchy" regrettably sans patch. Patchy has a bone to pick with Ben and Ben knows that he is SERIOUS so watch for Ben to use his ace in the hole Jacob, that is. We've heard hints about Jacob in the past but it wasn't until recently when Ben brought Locke (Still photo of Locke pops out of the caption) to Jacob's creepy cabin that we got a taste of what Jacob is all about Ben takes his orders from Jacob and Ben claims he's the only one who can actually communicate with Jacob but that night in the cabin Locke heard Jacob say "Help me." At that moment Ben knew in no uncertain terms that Locke was special and a threat to his primacy so Ben shot Locke and left him for dead. Act Six (Sawyer and Juliet are walking back to the beach) We're not sure where Juliet's loyalty lies but we do know what is motivating her. She was recruited by the Others to come to the island to find out why pregnant women were dying. But she was unsuccessful and now she wants to go home to her family, whom she misses deeply. Ben, however, has made every effort to keep her and everyone else from leaving this place. Hurley, on the other hand Just wants to fit in … and help. He's overcome much self-doubt in his time on the island and he has great determination. He once found an old DHARMA van was able to get it started and took a joyride in the jungle. And who knows maybe Hurley could change their luck. You may have noticed on Ben's map there is a place called "Pascal Flats." This could be an homage to the 17th century scientist Blaise Pascal who in 1654, was profoundly affected by a mystical experience and abandoned science for theology. Much of the struggle between Jack and Locke (Still photos of Jack and Locke pop out of the caption) has centered around science vs. faith. As we mentioned earlier Ben shot John Locke and here's where it happened in this open grave filled with the remains of the victims of the Purge which was a mass extermination of the members of the DHARMA Initiative. It was orchestrated by Ben himself many years ago. Before Locke crashed on the island he was paralyzed from the waist down but after the crash he could suddenly walk and his faith was restored. But now he seems to be losing his faith. Both Locke and Jack have considered suicide in this story mirror images of one another like the mirror images of the Looking Glass. But Locke is a man of incredible conviction he just needs a little reminder of how special this island is and who better to remind him than his old friend Walt. Through the Looking Glass, Part II Act One Jack and Kate Are about to share a big moment and what is important to remember here is that Jack knows that Kate and Sawyer have been sleeping together. And while that may be breaking his heart he really cares for Kate and wants her to be happy. (Jack: "I love you.") Wow! So there you have it Jack and Kate fans (a.k.a. "Jaters") are no doubt gleeful Kate and Sawyer fans (a.k.a. "Skaters") may have reason for concern. Jack is driving somewhere in Los Angeles He is listening to Nirvana's "Scentless Apprentice." Another Easter egg alert check out the name of this funeral parlor Hoffs/Drawlar is an anagram for "flash forward." (Jack almost gets hit by a car while crossing the street) Careful, Jack! There have been some pretty big mysteries surrounding our survivors but one of the most puzzling questions hanging out there right now is who the heck is in that coffin? And why does Jack seem so profoundly affected by the death of someone who is neither friend nor family? And one of the first mysteries our survivors encountered was the haunting voice of this woman, Danielle Rousseau. She recorded a distress signal that's been playing on a loop for over 16 years. Our gang finally caught up with Danielle after Sayid got snagged in one of her traps. Her infant daughter, Alex was just a few days old when the Others came and took her. Danielle never saw her again until now. Act Two Despite being bound and beaten Charlie is determined to fulfill his destiny and turn off the radio jamming device. By the way, Charlie's mission is an homage to Return of the Jedi as many writers and producers on LOST are big fans of the Star Wars saga. Now there seems to be some dissension in the ranks of the Others. This is not the first encounter between Jack and Ben Jack was first acquainted with Ben when Ben was captured by the Survivors Ben claimed his name was Henry Gale and that he crashed on the island in a hot air balloon both are references to The Wizard of Oz. another tale about a journey to a strange and far away place. (Man: "Hey, I know you. You're the hero.") It would seem this man has recognized Jack for his heroics on the bridge. But in fact Jack has become a celebrity in the aftermath of the crash of Oceanic 815. (Ben: "Not so long ago, Jack, I made a decision that took the lives of over forty people in a single day.") Ben is always one step ahead of everyone else and he's about to give Jack a history lesson. The "decision" he's talking about is the Purge in which Ben led a massacre that killed 40 members of the DHARMA Initiative. He then became the leader of the Others. Ben has proven to be a master manipulator he "convinced" Jack to perform surgery to remove a tumor from his spine and now he's about to play some major mind games to get what he needs. Ben may have a point we don't know a lot about Naomi. (Still photo of Naomi pops out of the caption) nor do we know anything about the people on her nearby freighter. We do know that Naomi shared some startling news. that the wreckage of Oceanic 815 was found at the bottom of the ocean and there were NO survivors. Act Three Charlie is one step closer to fulfilling his destiny. But he needs the code to shut off the radio jammer. Fate or coincidence it's a central theme on LOST. So is it fate or coincidence that a musician is here now to decipher a code that's set to the tune of a Beach Boys song? Not a flattering moment for Ben but even when he's beaten to a pulp he is gracious enough to make the appropriate introductions. Reunited at last and on this island there's no better way for mother and daughter to bond than to tie up the adoptive father. Jack really did a number on Ben but the two have more in common than you might think. They're both leaders and they make the tough decisions that affect the lives of many people. Jack is learning that the hard way. Ben's strategy on manipulation he finds out what people are emotionally invested in and he exploits it. (Hurley drives the DHARMA van through the beach camp) Sweet ride, Hurley! And another tip of the hat to Star Wars inspired by Han Solo saving the day with the Millennium Falcon. Sayid's Republican Guard training has come in handy but there is one Other left. Unfortunately for Mr. Friendly Sawyer holds a grudge and it's payback time for abducting Walt. Act Four Jack is continuing his downward spiral with a pill raid at St. Sebastian. Oxycodone is an extremely powerful and addictive painkiller and it appears Jack is feeling no pain at least not physically. There's a party at the beach And Hurley brought the beer. Sawyer is sipping some very old DHARMA brew that was left in the van years ago. A happy moment but on this crazy island things are not always as they seem. Back beneath the sea Desmond and Charlie are wondering if Desmond's vision might be a false alarm and perhaps Charlie has cheated death. But his mission is not yet complete. This is Desmond's girlfriend Penny Widmore. She's been searching for Desmond for the last three years since he disappeared during a sailing race and his boat shipwrecked on the island. (Penny: "Who's Naomi?") Bad news Naomi is not who she claims to be and even worse it is Patchy who appears to have cheated death. As the water rushes in Charlie knows he's met his fate. He's sacrificed himself to save his friends and the woman he loves. And before he's gone he will help his friends once more with an important warning. Act Five We're back for the final act of "Through the Looking Glass, Part 2." Our gang is approaching the radio tower and in keeping with our theme this moment mirrors a similar scene. in the pilot episode, when they first heard the distress signal. This is the first time our gang has been to the tower. The tower was built by the DHARMA Initiative. Before Danielle began transmitting her S.O.S. the tower broadcast the now infamous digits 4, 8, 15, 16, 23, 42. And based on the iteration count in the tower the survivors have been on the island for 91 days. But enough number crunching our gang wants to get off this island. Look who's back it's John Locke and he ain't lettin' anyone leave. This is not the first time that Locke has sabotaged hope for rescue. He blew up the Flame communication station as well as a submarine that was to take Jack off the island. Locke has a special connection to the island and he doesn't want anyone or anything to jeopardize it. It's the Man of Science versus the Man of Faith. From the island to the other side of the Looking Glass and Jack's LA apartment where our hero and leader is most certainly a changed man. Category:Season 3